


I'm Down On Both Bad Knees

by Annonb



Series: Rick/Daryl [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonb/pseuds/Annonb
Summary: Daryl has come down with something and it resurfaces old wounds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on my last entry. It really helped me get through this difficult time. I miss my baby girl dearly and I'm still not completely over it, but thank you all for your support<333

Rick scrubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled over. The sun was shining brilliantly, casting a glow throughout his room and into his face. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand.

 

9:45 AM

 

Why had he slept so long? Where was his morning alarm that went off around the crack of dawn that shouted, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy"?

 

He threw the covers off himself and stood up. He never slept this long uninterrupted. If he ever woke up to the glaring sunlight then it meant he was up in the night with Daryl. But he wasn't last night. Daryl slept. He even fell asleep early.

 

Rick made his way to the nursery and quietly slipped inside. He was half expecting to find the crib empty, but Daryl was inside curled up tight with the covers pulled snuggly around himself.

 

"Daryl?" Rick pulled the side of the crib down. "Bud?"

 

Daryl stirred slightly.

 

"What?" he mumbled.

 

"What? It's almost 10 in the mornin' that's what. It's time to get up."

 

Daryl curled further into himself.

 

"Noooo," he whined. "Lem'me sleep. Ya can get up if you wanna, but I'm sleepin'."

 

"Daryl," Rick said as he tried to pry the blankets away. "You haven't eaten since last night and it wasn't very much. I know you're hungry. Let's get up and have breakfast."

 

Daryl groaned loudly as he tightened his grip on the blankets.

 

"Bud, I'm serious. You need to wake up now. I don't want you disruptin' your schedule."

 

With a final tug, Rick freed Daryl from his makeshift cocoon.

 

"You can go back to sleep after you're changed and fed." Rick reached into the crib and scooped the man up. He carried Daryl over to the changing table and helped him lay down. "Why are you so tired?"

 

Daryl shrugged. As Rick reached for the zipper on the other man's pajamas his hands were batted away.

 

"Daryl," Rick warned. "We don't hit. We use our words."

 

"'s cold! I don' wan' ya changin' me right now," he whined.

 

"I'll do it real quick. I don't want you gettin' a rash."

 

Daryl pounded his fists on the changing mat. 

 

"'s not fair! I ain't even wet!"

 

"You always wet when you sleep," Rick commented.

 

"Not today," the little boy replied dryly.

 

Rick hadn't seen this side of Daryl in awhile. He was usually greeted with a sweet and cuddly boy in the morning. Daddy noticed Daryl shiver and decided to take pity on him. He moved quickly. He got Daryl's legs out of his pajamas before sneaking a finger into the leg band of Daryl's diaper. Rick wasn't at all surprised to find Daryl wet, but he was surprised by the heat radiating off his leg.

 

"Are you feeling alright, bud?"

 

"Yes," Daryl spat. "I jus' wanna go back to bed!"

 

Rick didn't know if that were true. He unsnapped Daryl's onesie and untaped the diaper. When he went to reach for a wipe from the box, Daryl attempted to roll away.

 

Rick grabbed his hip just in time.

 

"And where do you think you're goin'?"

 

"I don' wan' you usin' wipies right now," Daryl whined. "'s too cold!"

 

Rick made Daryl lay back down and held him in place. 

 

"Daryl, you're gettin' changed, like every day. Now, you can either hold still or I can help you hold still."

 

Daryl folded his arms across his chest and huffed loudly. Daddy was committing a crime and he should know about it. It was unjust to make him get his diaper changed when it was damn near freezing.

 

"After this, we're gonna go downstairs," Rick narrated as he changed Daryl. "And we're taking your temperature."

 

Daryl looked up at the other man with wide, frightened eyes. 

 

"But, I- I- I ain't sick," he cried.

 

Rick finished powdering Daryl and pulled the front of the diaper up. 

 

"We're gonna find out for sure," Rick said as he secured it before snapping the onesie back up. He didn't bother asking Daryl if he wanted to get dressed. He knew what the answer would be.

 

"Daddy, please," Daryl begged as he was redressed into his pajamas. "I ain't sick! I feel fine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick hauled Daryl onto his hip.

 

"Why are you puttin' up such a fuss? Huh?" Rick started for the kitchen. "It's probably just a little cold. Nothin' for you to get hysterical over."

 

"I jus' need'a wake-up. Then I'll be fine."

 

"Daryl, you may have a fever and I'm takin' your temperature. End of argument."

 

Rick wasn't going to kid around with this, even if it was just a cold. If Daryl was sick he had to get it under control, and fast. The other man was still way too weak to fight off anything. Even a little cold could become serious. Of course, Rick didn't want to voice this concern to Daryl. His immune system didn't need the extra stress.

 

Once they got to the kitchen Rick set Daryl on his feet next to one of the chairs.

 

"Sit down and I'll get the thermometer," he ordered as he went to the cabinet where the first aid kit was kept.

 

Daryl glanced at the chair, then back at Rick. He shifted from foot to foot. He was itching to take off.

 

"Daryl, if you run I'll put you in time out in your playpen where you can't go anywhere."

 

Daryl sat down immediately.

 

Rick turned around and started digging through the cabinet for the first aid kit.

 

It didn't take long to find it. The box was huge. Rick got the best one. He knew what it was like to not be prepared in the direst circumstances and he refused to re-experience those situations.

 

He pulled out the thermometer and went back to Daryl. He held it out so the other man could look at it.

 

"Wha's that thing?" Daryl asked clearly frightened.

 

"It's an ear thermometer. I know you don't like the mouth ones-"

 

"They use 'em in'na hospital," Daryl said quietly. "They tied me down."

 

Rick smiled sympathetically. 

 

"I know, bud, I know. But we're not gonna do that here, right? I'm gonna turn it on with this button," he narrated. "And stick it in your ear." He gently pressed it inside. "See? It doesn't hurt."

 

Daryl clamped his eyes shut and gripped the sides of the chair.

 

"You're doin' so well," Rick soothed as he waited for the beep. "Just hold still a little longer. What should we play later?"

 

"Dun'no," Daryl whispered. He was doing his best to stay still. He hated the stupid medical machines the doctors would stick in him, or stick him in. Daddy was gentle, but the doctors weren't and they'd always have to start over and restrain him if he moved an inch.

 

The machine finally beeped.

 

"A hundred. Even," Rick sighed. "You have a little fever. Tell me what hurts."

 

"No'fin, Daddy!"

 

"Is it your throat?" Rick asked.

 

"No," Daryl bratted back.

 

"Your tummy?"

 

"No."

 

"Nose?"

 

Daryl moaned.

 

"Head?" Rick asked as he reached over and tilted Daryl's chin up to make eye contact.

 

"Yeah, ma head. Ma head hurts from ya asking all these dumb questions."

 

Rick sighed. He knew Daryl wasn't usually this bratty with him and figured it was the sickness talking.

 

"I want you to go wait in the family room while I make breakfast," he ordered.

 

Daryl got up and headed out of the room. He was pushing Rick and he was lucky that he wasn't put in time out. He wasn't feeling hungry, but he could fight about eating when the food was in front of him.


End file.
